MUAK
by Lee San Hae for Senju Koori
Summary: pengalaman sakura kerja


Author:: Hai senpai-senpai aku punya fic baru padahal for you belum selesai tapi dan nekat bikin fic baru ya sudah lah dari pada panjang lebar baca ya senpai sampe akhir walaupun panjang..

Satu lagi cerita ini di kutif dari pengalaman aku waktu PKL

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Oke senpai read my story

**_MUAK_**

Sakura POV

Hai namaku haruno sakura kalian bisa memanggil ku sakura  
>Rambut ku pendek berwana merah mudah kulitku putih dan mataku hijau<br>Aku siswi di  
>SMK konoha 1<br>Aku kelas 11 sekarang dan itu berarti aku harus siap untuk praktek kerja atau biasa disebut PKL

Dan tibalah hari itu hari dimana aku harus melakukan PKL itu

Dan teman PKL ku adalah

Karin dan hinata

Aku tak begitu mengenal karin kerena ia baru di sekolahku

sedangkan hinata dia gadis yang cukup pendiam

Aku berangkat dari rumah dan menuju ke SEKOLAH

Dan dari sekolah aku pergi ke suna gakure

Ya cukup jauh tempatnya

Di perjalanan hinata dan karin duduk di bagian depan mobil dan aku di belakang

Ku lihat mereka sedang berbincang-bincang

Dan aku sendang 'bete' duduk sendiri di belakang

Menyebalkan

'hello there people behind you' gerutuh ku dalam hati

Entah mengapa aku benci suasana begini

Perjalanan yang membosankan

Sesampainya aku di suna gakure

Aku mulai mencari tempat tinggal

"karin bagaimana kalau kita ambil kos-an saja" usul ku

"tidak lebih enak kontrakan" katanya sepihak

Kalau kau bukan kelompokku sudah ku abis kau  
>Sabar sakura sabar demi nilai<p>

Kami mulai mencari-cari rumah  
>Dan kami mendapatkannya setelah lama<p>

Dan kalian tahu aku bagaikan kambing congge

perkataan ku tak ada yang mereka tanggapi

Ooh tuhan sabarkan hamba mu ini

End sakura POV

Sakura,karin dan hinata  
>Menepati sebuah kamar kontrakan yang hanya ada satu ruangan dah satu kamar mandi<p>

Sakura,karin,hinata Sedang membereskan barang-barang bawaan mereka

"sakura hinata baju kalian tak Usah dikeluarkan berantakan" pinta karin

"ih...siapa juga yang mau di keluarin" ucap ku

"ia.." balas hinata

"ooh.. Bagus kalau itu" kata karin sambil membereskan bajunya

Sakura POV

Kulihat karin membereskan bajunya memaparkannya di umbin supaya rapi

Hn.. Dia menyuruh kami tidak menaruh baju di lantai karena berantakan tapi apa yang dilakukan dia

Menaruh bajunya dilantai agar mudah diambil

Sabarkan aku lagi tuhan

End sakura POV

Malam pun tiba

Sakura hinata dan karin siap untuk tidur

Mereka mulai Tidur

Mereka tidur tenang kecuali sakura  
>"uk..uk.." ya memang sakura kurang enak badan ia terserang flu<p>

"uk..uk..uk" sakura terus batuk

"berisik !" bentak karin

"aku mau tidur" lanjutnya

"aku juga tak mau batuk kau siapa yang mau sakit ha! Tak ada" Balas sakura

"hn." ucap karin tidur kembali sambil menutup telingannya mengunakan bantal

'sabar sakura' kata hati sakura

Akhirnya sakura tidur walaupun terkadang ia batuk dan mendapatkan bentakan dari karin

Ke esokan harinya  
>Jam 05.00<p>

Sakura bagun lelih awal dari kedua temannya

Sakura berinisiatif membangunkan hinata dan karin siapa tahu mereka ingin shlat ?

Ya hanya sakura yang beragama

"hinata karin kalian mau shalat tidak?" tanya sakura

"tidak" ucap mereka bersamaan

"kenapa ?" tanya sakura

"eh sakura suka-suka aku mau shalat atau tidak itu bukan urusan mu ! Kau saja tak shalat bukan ?" bentak karin

"aku tak shalat itu karena non muslim" bela sakura

"ah..terserah kau saja" ucapnya tidur lagi

Sakura POV

Baiklah aku tak akan pernah membagukan kau lagi

Sabar sakura sabar

Aku pergi mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pertama ku PKL

Jam 05.30  
>Aku lihat karin hinata belum bagun<p>

"kalian mau bagun tidak" ucapku malas

Ku lihat karin bagun

Ku kira ia akan pergi mandi tapi malah..

"hinata..hinata.. Bagun mandi" kata karin sambil mengoncang-gancang tubuh hinata

Hinata pun bagun dan mandi sedangkan karin tidur lagi

'Malas sekali gadis ini' pikirku

Setelah hinata mandi sekarang mandi ku lihat alat make up nya banyak sekali

Dari sabun anti jerawat

Sabun pemutih

Sabun cuci muka

Pembersih muka

Pelembab muka

Obat pemutih muka

Bedak bayi

Bedak pemutih

Uh... Banyak banget pantas saja mukanya seperti _**MAY**_..…... Upss... Tidak jadi

Jam 06.30

Aku dan dua temanku berangkat menuju Pt yang akan menerimaku Kerja

Seperti biasa aku jadi buntut karin dan hinata

Sesampainya aku di PT SUNA

Kami di beri bagian

Dan karin ingin di bagian penjualan bagian ruang AC

Kenapa ia mendapatkan tempat itu ya seperti biasa dia yang memaksa mengginkan tempat itu

Kalau aku dapat bagian quality tak begitu bagus tempatnya karena seruang dengan bagian produksi

Kalau hinata dibagian finis good atau bagian gudang

Hari pertamaku kerja sangat memusingkan

Kenapa ?  
>Karena aku dihadapkan oleh dokumen-dokumen pengiriman barang terlebih itu banyak berkas yang harus aku foto copy dan belum lagi banyak dokumen yang harus Aku hitung untuk pengiriman hari ini dan itu banyak sekali apa lagi aku harus menghitung manual<p>

Ooh tuhan matematika ku jelek aku harus menghitung manual ooh tidak

"kau baik-baik saja sakura" kata kakashi salah satu pembimbing ku

yang melihat muka ku pucat dan terus saja memegangi dahi

"agh... Aku tak apa Sensai" kataku

"kalau kau sakit kau istirahat saja" katanya

"ia terimakasih sensai" balasku

Oh tuhan semoga ini cepat selesai

Jam istirahat makan siang

aku masih bergelut dengan perkejaanku

"sakura ayo" ajak karin

"ha..ia" balas ku


End file.
